


Una Visita Esperada

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una visita esperada con ansias por La Mujer se convierte en realidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Visita Esperada

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo para Mileya, por San Drabbletin.  
> Spoilers 2x03

Asómate al balcón. Ahora.

El aviso de un nuevo mensaje despertó a la mujer en medio de la noche, pero no mostró ninguna emoción hasta que lo hubo leído. Una vez que lo hizo, una sonrisa satisfecha y anhelante se dibujó en sus labios.

Como si contara con todo el tiempo del mundo, tomó su bata del respaldar de una silla y tras ponérsela sobre el camisón sin pensar siquiera en ajustar el cinturón, descorrió la puerta de vidrio que la separaba del balcón, y luego de aspirar con fruición el aire helado que la golpeó al salir, se apoyó en la balaustrada, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Sherlock, tan solo a unos metros, y lo mismo que ella, con la vista al frente y el brazo descansando sobre la barandilla, no dio visos de haberla oído.

—Lo sabía, siempre lo supe; si estuvieras muerto, lo sentiría.

Solo entonces recibió una mirada, no supo si apreciativa o incrédula, pero no le importó; esperó tanto por ese momento…

—Necesito un favor.

Irene se pasó la lengua por los labios, como si la sola idea de hacer algo por él, le provocara una satisfacción infinita.

—Nómbralo.

Así de simple, sin hacer molestas preguntas ni mucho menos demandando explicaciones que, estaba consciente, no le debía, no a ella.

—John.

Por supuesto, ¿qué más podría ser?

—Oh, el doctor, sí—se acercó unos pasos hasta quedar a su altura—. ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿No tienes corazón?

Puso una mano sobre su pecho, palpando, buscando ese latido que sonaba a música para sus oídos, sin despegar un segundo la vista de sus ojos, de esa expresión inalterable.

—Qué sorpresa, aquí está, ¿más rápido de lo usual, tal vez? Dime que sí, no puedo ser la única que se emociona al encontrarnos.

Al sentir la mano que apresaba su muñeca, sonrió aún más, disfrutando el contacto de la piel fría sobre la suya, que ardía.

—Deja de jugar.

—¿Por qué? Jugar es divertido, jugar contigo es el paraíso.

—El paraíso no existe.

—Qué curioso, en este momento me siento allí.

Él la soltó, alejándose unos pasos, sin darle la espalda, con la vista perdida en un punto tras ella.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Claro, los muertos tenemos tanto por hacer.

Esta vez, fue Sherlock quien la miró con una mueca burlona.

—He oído que has estado muy ocupada.

—Bueno, querido, siempre me gustó llevar una buena vida, no veo por qué debería ser diferente en mi muerte.

—No te he pedido explicaciones.

—No te las estoy dando.

Sherlock exhaló un suspiro fastidiado, como si ese intercambio de palabras lo agotara de alguna forma que ella no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Quiero saber exactamente el nivel de vigilancia bajo el que se encuentra John.

—Ya veo, ¿tienes pensado algún acto de aparición? El doctor estará encantado—se acercó nuevamente, hasta no dejar espacio entre Sherlock y la barandilla, pasando un dedo por su mejilla—. Si es tan feliz como yo viendo este bello rostro, cualquier riesgo valdrá la pena.

—¿Entonces lo harás?

Irene se puso en puntillas, entrecerró los ojos, y suspiró sobre sus labios.

—Con una condición.

No le extrañó que Sherlock la hiciera a un lado con un movimiento brusco, mirándola irritado.

—¿Qué pasó con “nómbralo”?

—Y lo has hecho, ahora yo te digo qué quiero, y tendremos un trato—se hizo el cabello a un lado con un movimiento sensual sin abandonar la sonrisa—. Negocios, querido, sucios negocios, ya sabes como funciona.

—Habla.

—Dame un minuto—le guiñó un ojo y se encaminó a la habitación.

Al volver, encontró a Sherlock en la misma posición, con expresión aburrida, y las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo; pero en cuanto vio lo que traía, sus ojos lo traicionaron y una sonrisa de deleite que no tuvo tiempo de esconder afloró a sus labios.

—Eso es mío.

—¿Esto? Me permití dar una vuelta por tu antiguo piso y quise conservar un recuerdo, solo por si acaso—le extendió el violín con un gesto burlón—. Toca para mí y haré lo que quieras.

Sherlock tomó el instrumento con ademán reverente, como si se tratara de una joya, y tras sonreírle a la mujer, jugueteó con el arco entres los dedos.

—Y luego harás lo que te he pedido—repitió.

—Lo prometo—Irene se recostó en la balaustrada con los ojos cerrados—. Toca esta noche para mí, solo para mí.

No pudo observarlo asentir con expresión impenetrable, mientras acercaba el arco al mango del violín y las notas melancólicas de Tchaikovsky los envolvían.

Cuanto tiempo duró, no lo supo nunca, solo que al salir de esa suerte de trance en que se había sumido, él ya no se encontraba a su lado.

Al volver a su habitación, sonrió al encontrar el violín recostado sobre un sillón, como un gesto de buena voluntad, una promesa.


End file.
